2010-08-29: Looking Good, Kids!
SUMMARY: Bob the Builder, a construction robot, goes haywire and starts demolishing instead of constructing. Wonder Girl hears the alarm over the Titan's radio, and when she arrives, finds that a newly returned Superboy has beaten her to the site. Together, the fight crime an out of control robot. LOCATION: Random Skyscraper Construction Site®. PARTICIPANTS: Wonder Girl, Superboy. RATED: PG-13 for brief adult language. It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood, it's a beautiful day for a neighbor. The skies are clear, the pigeons are crooning and have plenty of cars, and people to use for target practice -- not to mention pitched bagel crumbs, doughnuts, and hot-dog remains to chomp on. Meanwhile, construction is going on for a new skyscraper, and Landmark Industries is testing their new prototype 'Bob the Builder' robot; a giant thirty-foot colossal robot that is able to build, purportedly, a skyscraper ten times faster than human workers. The 'scraper is about half-finished, and the robot is getting ready to bolt a few girders in place when all of a sudden the lights in its eyes change from a soft blue, to red. It pauses, then swings the girder violently into a neighboring building. Fingers raise up, and it begins sending a barrage of hot-fired bolts as ammunition into the streets below. Luckily, Wonder-Girl is in the area; she hears the distress call over the comm to Titans Tower, and is speeding on her way. Superboy is flying into New York City airspace. He's got his headphones on, and his eyes half-closed, singing along. "...said if I was richer, I'd still be wit'cha, now ain't that some shit? (Ain't that some shit.)" He sings the chorus line in an annoyingly off-pitch alto. "And though there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best, with a, f-" BOOM. Kon-El may be a bit distracted, but he knows a giant robot smashing things when he sees one. Stopping dead in mid-air, he glances about, and then shrugs. "Looks like a job for Superman. Buuuut he's not here." And then, he shoots down towards the robot at half-speed, trying to see if there's anyone in immediate danger before he starts trading punches. Beyond the pavement getting a beating, and a few cars that are overturned, and some smoking with hot-lead infused into fabric-compartments and several loud, squalling car-alarms, there isn't anyone hurt. Yet. The masses are currently screaming, moving inside to the safety of buildings. Many are adapt at doing this, because they've done it so many times. Some even plan for it in their daily routine schedules and leave home early for just such catastrophes. Meanwhile, said 'haywire' robot takes another swing, decimating the building it was just building with the girder, then fires a few more ammo rounds of hot lead into an adjacent building across the street. Brick, mortar, and glass go flying. Superboy, after taking a gander and making sure no one's hurt, descends at Bob, catching the girder it's swinging around and wrenching it from the robot's grip, his grip on the steel structural tool leaving dents on its red surface. "HEY. STOP THAT. BAD ROBOT!" Of course, that causes the robot to pause, consider, and then swing with terrific speed on of the massive titanium mitts right into Superboy, as one might swat a fly, and with extremely intensive force. Someone's 'suped' this Robot up from it's original schematics, perhaps? "Kon?" Shouts a familiar female voice, coming up behind Superboy. If the Robot's hit connects, Wonder Girl will 'catch' Superboy, in mid-flight. Superboy hears his name and turns his head around, glancing over his shoulder. "Wonder Gir-" SLAM. The robot's fist clocks him and he goes flying right at Cassie. She's stronger than your average skyscraper, so he won't go right through her, luckily. He oomphs when he's caught, and hangs there for a second, before lifting his head up to look at her. "Hey, blondie. Funny meeting you here!" "Rookie," she teases, letting him free to fly on his own; she knows he's made of sterner stuff than the Bot, "You want to grab it's attention?" She says, with a grin. There's a new flicker, in her eyes. Something's -- different, about her. "I'll take care of the rest," she promises. Meanwhile, the pavement waves, cracks, and billows in plumes of asphalted dust, as the robotic menace moves towards the new target in it's data banks: Superboy. A round of hot-lead ammo bolts is shot, both towards Superboy, and by proxy, Wonder Girl. "Okay!" Superboy says with a grin. "So what should I do to distract it? The Macarena? The Twist? The-" Continuing the penchant for getting interrupted, Superboy shuts up when he's pelted by a series of bolts from the robot. Swatting them away, he says, "You're getting on my nerves, tin man," before he swoops down to pick up the girder he'd dropped, and take an overhead swing at the construction bot, right in its cross hairs. There's a shrieking sound of metal-on-metal, and the robot staggers back several paces, the reinforced body of it severely damaged, warped, even cracked upon Superboy's hit. It moves to hurl a few cars, at Superboy, next. Meanwhile, Wonder Girl swerves to miss the lead rounds herself, deflecting a few with her bracers. As she zips 'round behind the robot, she's unfurling her lasso, which she now loops around the 'bots neck. She pulls it taut, ... and then the fireworks begin. Lightning sears across the lasso, lighting up the robot like a Christmas tree. But, the darn thing isn't shorting out, like Wonder Girl suspected it should. It's slowed down, significantly, but - someone's surely beefed it up. "Hell with this," Superboy says, and then he drops like a stone, taking the girder with him. He settles in mid-air at about knee height (the robot's knee), and then proceeds to go to town on its left leg with the girder, like a Mafia goon breaking a non-paying honest business owner's legs. Due to Superboy's strength, the leg pitches, snaps, and reinforced cords spark and arc, as the leg is seperatd from the body, and it careens to pitch over. However ... it doesn't. Wonder Girl strains, then -yanks- up on the lasso, tilting her head, "Finish it," she tells Superboy, keeping the lightning sparking throughout the Robots systems. Has ... she gotten even stronger? Superboy raises a brow. "Damn," he comments with a side-quirk of his smile. "Sure thing," he tells Cassie. If she's going to show off, then he's going to show off, too! dropping the girder, Superboy flies a few yards back, and then lets out a concentrated, tight beam from his eyes, using it to cut through the robot from groin to sternum. He didn't have this kind of control the last time she saw him; he was barely able to use heat vision, and when he did it was wide, destructive blasts. Between the two more refined heroes, teenagers though they may be, the robot is finally decimated. Cassie lets the slack go on the lasso, lets the robot fall, and begins to roll it back up, grinning, some. "Looking good, Superboy," she says, mildly, and with a note of some measure of being impressed. "You've been practicing," she notes, approvingly. A glance, to the robot, "Someone clearly wanted this to happen. That," she deems, "Was no mere malfunction."r "You're not looking so bad yourself, Wonder-Girl," Superboy tells the blonde, gliding up to where she is. He glances down at the remains of the robot, and then shrugs. "I'm not the brains of my family, but you know that. But yeah, probably not so much with the accidental. Not with the way it targeted us." And just like that, the robot is forgotten in favor of the hot blonde. "So how've you been?" "You mean, besides finding out that Zeus is my dad?" She queries, wryly. "Good." She ponders, "We're forming up the Titans again, Superboy. You'd be a - very welcome addition. Koriand'r, Nightwing, Beast Boy, Raven, are all joining up too." Slowly she flies towards her counterpart, "And we -do- make a pretty good team. You have to admit," she says with a grin. "Zeus is your dad?" Superboy perks his brows up. "Hey, it's a step up from being a clone of Lex Luthor," he counters with a smirk. "Titans, huh?" He considers, and then shrugs. "I'd have to talk to the Big-S. He's keeping more tabs on me than usual, what with the new powers. But uh," Kon-El grins a little, licking his lower lip at her compliment. "Yeah, I'd like that. We do make an awesome team." He swallows some, and then asks: "You busy? I mean, were you going anywhere? I'm hungry." He's always hungry. "Yeah," agrees Cassie, "It's a long story. But... yeah." She gives a sheepish sort of smile, a half-shrug. "I'm a Demi-God. Just like Hercules. Whose - like my half-brother. Or, something. God, my family is messed up." She smirks. Then, at the question of food, she slowly nods, "Sure, we can grab a bite." "At least you have parents?" Kon grins at her and then glances around. "Know any good burger joints around here?" He starts to fly upwards, so as to get a better look around. New York City has a lot of buildings, but luckily Superboy now comes with X-Ray Vision®. "Never mind, I see one. Come on!" Vwoosh. Category:Logs